


Boy Falls From The Sky (Trailer)

by elipie



Category: The Social Network
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Divya Narendra is an evil mastermind, Sean Parker seems like a supervillain and Eduardo can't go to Palo Alto because he's too busy in New York being Spiderman.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Falls From The Sky (Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://thesocialbbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**thesocialbbang**](http://thesocialbbang.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [](http://lc2l.livejournal.com/profile)[**lc2l**](http://lc2l.livejournal.com/) for writing such a wonderful story and to [](http://brimtoast.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brimtoast.livejournal.com/)**brimtoast** for being the best beta in the whole wide world.

_**Trailer: Boy Falls From The Sky (The Social Network)**_  
**Fandom:** The Social Network  
**Fic** : [Boy Falls From The Sky](http://lc2l.livejournal.com/8154.html) by [](http://lc2l.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lc2l.livejournal.com/)**lc2l**  
**Vidder:** [](http://elipie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elipie.livejournal.com/)**elipie**  
**Summary:** Also known as "Spiderwardo". Fic summary: _In which Divya Narendra is an evil mastermind, Sean Parker seems like a supervillain and Eduardo can't go to Palo Alto because he's too busy in New York being Spiderman._  
**Notes:** For [](http://thesocialbbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**thesocialbbang**](http://thesocialbbang.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [](http://lc2l.livejournal.com/profile)[**lc2l**](http://lc2l.livejournal.com/) for writing such a wonderful story and to [](http://brimtoast.livejournal.com/profile)[**brimtoast**](http://brimtoast.livejournal.com/) for being the best beta in the whole wide world.

[MP4 download: 6.17 MB](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=EHFH24LD)  
If you can't watch the video below, [click here to view on Vimeo.](http://vimeo.com/28557016)


End file.
